Strange to be more worried about
by waterrain
Summary: SPOILER Ace thoughts in Impel Down and will be executed in a week. It might be turned into a story. i do not own one piece
1. Chapter 1

I do not own one piece. Ace's View SPOILER Ace was defeated by Blackbeard and put in Impel Down. I was listening to Rain of A Thousand Flames.

---------

I can't believe that I have failed, I'm in Impel Down and Luffy is in danger. Blackbeard is still out there and I will be dead in a week unless something big happens. The main part is what about my little brother? What will happen to him? I know he will not come here since I had told him not to worry about me. I'm the older brother and he is the younger brother.

Damnit I can't do anything and since when did blackbeard ate the devil fruit. Now I know the reason and because he defeated me he is now on the Marnie side which I highly doubt after all he killed his own nakama for greed. This will bite the Marnie's in the ass, but blackbeard is after Luffy. The one thing that pushed me over the end was the thought of Blackbeard near my little brother more so than him killing one nakama. I shouldn't of been so damn rash and thought about of Blackbeard's weakness. Blackbeard used to be weaker, but now he has the darkness darkness fruit.

Luffy has not really seen me at full rage and with rage it takes away some locial reasoning. I notice the gurads were watching to make sure I do not do anything. I'm worried about my dim little brother and not about my life right now. Smoker knows Monkey. D Luffy is my little brother. However does he know Garp is our Grandpa. Not to mention that our father is Monkey. D Dragon. I sighed and hoped Luffy was not getting into trouble. Strange I'll be gone from the world in a week yet I worry for my dim little brother Luffy. No use to be in rage and all I can do is hope for the best. I do not want Luffy to see me like this at all, Me his big brother in trouble and I would not be able to take it if Luffy saw me.

I will die with a smile and not regret a single thing I have done or my choices in life.

---------

Please Review and Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own one piece. Thank you for reviewing.

-------

My wrists and ankles are in chains. To make it worse it is made of sea stone and no chance of escape that way. I can't burn the shackles since I can't use my devil fruit powers. I feel a bit weak and tired, I'm in pain, and at least the bleeding has already stop. However the blood is dry and annoying. I must look pathetic on how I look right now, but it doesn't really matter. That old man Garp decided to visit, I know he won't help, he was against me becoming a pirate, and never really cared much for me. I asked him to kill me, I knew he wouldn't kill me, and my captain is pissed off. The morons decided to start a war with Whitebeard just great and I'm in the middle of it. It is too late for them my captain is in a fury, many will be lost, and it will be a war. I hope my younger brother Luffy has the sense to be in it at all, but more then likely he will be anyway. Heh, Luffy is more than likely clueless until someone tells him straight up and he never does read the newspaper. I laughed out loud, the old man must be wondering why, but I know he won't ask.

I thought to myself 'Luffy don't be reckless, but then again you always were reckless…'

I sighed then I blanked out, when I woke the old man was not there. I smell horrible with the sweat and blood. I strangely enough do not feel panic, but just mellow. I cleared my mind to think of the past.

_**Before I was Fire Fist Ace,**_

_**Before I was a pirate,**_

**_Before I left._**

_**Back when I was with my little brother Luffy,**_

_**Back when I was just Ace The Older Brother Of Monkey D Luffy.**_

_I smiled to myself, closed my eyes, and if anyone_ was around they would ask why are you smiling after all your going to die soon. I would leave them wondering and keep it to myself.

-------

Please review and yes there will be more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own one piece.

-------

I do not feel hungry even though I have not had food ever since I got here. Heh, Luffy would complain then yell 'I'm hungry!', but it won't happen to Luffy as long as I'm still alive. However right now I can't do a thing here. I chuckled to myself a bit bitter at the fact of even though Luffy might need me I can't do anything. I sighed then thought of the better times when I was younger and Luffy was fishing.

_Luffy yelled "Oi, Brother I caught a big fish! I'm amazed I didn''t fall in!"_

_I repiled calmly "Cool. I'll cook that 'Big Fish' for you Luff. After I try my luck at it."_

_The fish Luffy caught in reality was not big nor tiny. Just a normal size fish, but then again it is big compared to the little guppies that Luffy use to catch. Luffy's grin was huge, showing all of his teeth, and told me "Alright, but it won't be the same as my great fish. Hury up okay Ace!"_

_I caught a way bigger fish than Luffy, Luffy pouted while I grinned. I chuckled then stated "I'll share with you plus you can have your fish."_

_Luffy had yelled "YES!!!"_

I felt water being dumped on me, no use in yelling, and at least now I smell a bit better. However my wounds burn a little because of it, but it was alright. I just smiled and I had unnerved the guard with my smile. Heh, pretty funny right? I could laugh right now and the guard would jump, but for now I'll smile. Lost in my memories, it will keep me from being bored, from the pain, from the anger, and from worrying about what will happen to everyone.

-------

Please review and yes there is some more chapters.


End file.
